


New Year New Us

by Baekhanded



Series: Twinyard Appreciation Week 2018 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, New Beginning, Verbal Fight, aaron defends his brother, fight, kind of, silent panic, to his face!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Airports were a blessing in disguise





	New Year New Us

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 7
> 
> Today is about WINNING, so let’s celebrate lucky streaks, acceptance speeches, and every victory in between, big or small. It’s also about finish lines and new beginnings.
> 
> Bingo Hits  
> Airport fight/the famous ancestor/fuck u were done here’/sitting on the porch

 

Andrew didn’t like flying. It wasn’t something most knew, but Aaron had picked up on it. He had seen the way Andrew gripped the armrests when turbulence hit, how his stillness was different, more stiff than usual. How his breathing picked up when the cabin jerked from side to side.

 

It didn’t help matters that he was pinned in. Aaron in the window and some asshole taking the aisle. The twins were small but this man made up for it. More than made up for it really. Andrew was almost pressed to Aaron’s side. The lesser of two evils.

 

He wouldn’t shut up about some ancestor he had, how it made his genes superior, how the ‘tiny twins’ could only hope to bask in his glory, really. It was a true wonder Andrew hadn't gutted him. But the plane jerked again, and Andrew’s fist was white on the armrest.

 

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up,” Aaron practically growls, cutting the asshole off mid sentence, “we don’t give two shits if you're related to a king or a fucking earthworm. Which is more likely, by the way, judging by that fucking neck of yours.”

 

The man tried to reach across Andrew to grab up Aaron. Andrew grabbed is forearm and twisted, his voice even but Aaron could hear the tremor, “I’ll kill you.”

 

It was a miracle the flight was landing as the verbal battle begun. The man started yelling, is face getting redder and redder. Andrew’s grip twisting his skin. Upon landing Andrew pushed him out of the seat and into the aisle. Andrew grabbed Aaron’s wrist and tugged him up and out, putting the crowd between them and the earthworm man. Aaron followed his brother easily. Andrew only breathed easier once they were waiting for their bags.

 

The man, of course followed them, ranting before he even reached them. Andrew’s hackles went up but Aaron saw their bags. He stepped in front of his brother and shoved a finger out, “Fuck you, we’re done here.” He grabs their backs and gently bullies Andrew into leading the way out. He does so reluctantly.

 

They drive home in silence, the fireworks marking the incoming new year casting their faces in a myriad of color, Andrews grip on the wheel tight. They toss their bags onto the porch, and just sit. Silent. Together. Andrew’s shoulders finally relaxed, Aaron grateful he let him step in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and probably makes no damn sense but here we are. we made it together.


End file.
